With the rapid development and maturation of Web 2.0 technology, users are more active on the Internet than ever. Traditionally, Web contents are created by Web professionals. Nowadays, the majority of Web contents are contributed by a vast number of Web users, who can share useful information through various forms, e.g., tags, comments, questions, answers or votes. Meanwhile, more dynamic web technologies (e.g., JavaScript, Flash, JSP or ASP, HTML 5, etc.) have been or will be widely used during the development of Web 2.0 technology. Taking the Internet standard HTML 5 as an example, the predecessor of the HTML 5 draft is Web Application 1.0. It was proposed by WHATWG in 2004, and was accepted by W3C in 2007, and a new HTML task force was established. The first formal draft was published on Jan. 22, 2008. HTML 5 has two features: first, it enhances the representation performance of Web pages; besides being able to depict two-dimensional graphics, it has also prepared tags for playing videos and audios. Secondly, it is added with functions of Web applications such as local database. HTML 5 is not only for representing Web contents, rather, its mission is to bring the Web into a mature application platform on which videos, audios, images, animations and interactions with computers are all standardized (for more information, refer to www.w3.org/TR/html5//, www.html5.cn, etc.).
The development of dynamic web contents technologies presents great challenge to the search engine technology, since the current search engine technology is mainly directed to static web pages. In order to also search for dynamic web pages, the current search engine technology attempts to solve such a problem by recommending to web authors to use a standard platform. For example, the search engine corporation Baidu (Baidu is a trademark of the Baidu Corporation) has a program named Aladdin, which is an all-purpose open platform proposed by Baidu. It opens interfaces to owners of unique information data, so as to solve the problem that existing search engines are unable to capture and retrieve hidden web information. However, users may not want to use such a platform or similar technology to create web pages, and there will still be massive information that cannot be retrieved by the existing search engines.